codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Lancelot
Lancelot *'Series:' Z-01 *'Height:' 4.49m *'Weight:' 6890kg *'Weapons:' **Slash Harken × 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken) **Maser Vibration Sword× 2 (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo)×2 **VARIS × 1 (ヴァリス, Varisu) *'Equipment/Installment:' **Blaze Luminous × 2 **Harken Booster × 4 **Factsphere sensor × 2 **Landspinner propulsion system **Optional Float System The Lancelot (ランスロット, Ransurotto) is an experimental Knightmare Frame developed by Lloyd Asplund and the Military Engineering Corps. It is the first seventh generation Knightmare Frame ever fielded. The Lancelot outperforms most other models thanks to the heavy amount of Sakuradite scattered throughout its frame as well as in its Yggdrasil Drive, the Core Luminous. As it is still in development, the Lancelot lacks an ejection seat. Its pilot is Suzaku Kururugi. As a high-performance unit, the Lancelot features a large number of experimental and innovative devices not yet found on its predecessors. The Lancelot features two retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted beam shields (Blaze Luminous), and four Slash Harkens (two on its wrists and two on its hips). These Slash Harkens have experimental thrusters called Harken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction midflight. It also sports a pair of Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), which oscillate at a high ratio to cut through almost anything. It comes equipped with a VARIS particle rifle (V'ariable '''A'mmunition 'R'epulsion 'I'mpact 'S'pitfire) which can adapt its projectile repulsion output to any situation. The Lancelot can also equip a backpack-like Float System that allows it to fly; however, the power usage of the Float System is astronomical. Lancelot Frontier *'''Series: Z-01 *'Height:' 4.49m *'Weight:' 6890kg *'Weapons:' **Slash Harken × 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken) **Maser Vibration Sword× 2 (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo)×2 **VARIS × 1 (ヴァリス, Varisu) *'Equipment/Installment:' **Blaze Luminous × 2 **Harken Booster × 4 **Factsphere sensor × 2 **Landspinner propulsion system **Optional Float System **Missile-launcher/shield x1 Near the end of the second season, C.C. receives a pink version of the Lancelot, called the Lancelot Frontier. It is slightly weaker than the original version, as it is made from spare and salvaged parts, however, it is equipped with the shield used on the Percival. This version also possesses an ejection system. The Lancelot Frontier is destroyed in combat with Kallen. Lancelot Enhanced *'Series:' Z-01 *'Height:' 4.49m *'Weight:' 6890kg *'Weapons:' **Slash Harken × 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken) **MVS × 2 (Maser Vibration Sword (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo)×2 **VARIS × 1 (ヴァリス, Varisu?) (VARIS: Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) **Hadron Blaster × 1 (ハドロンブラスター, Hadoron Burasutā) *'Equipment/Installment:' **Blaze Luminous × 2 **Harken Booster × 4 **Factsphere sensor × 2 **Landspinner propulsion system **Optional Float System An upgraded version of the Lancelot, Suzaku Kururugi receives this upgraded Knightmare Frame in the Nintendo DS game. This is another enhanced seventh generation KMF for the Lancelot. Lancelot Conquista *'Series:' Z-01 *'Height:' 4.49m *'Weight:' 6890kg *'Weapons:' **Slash Harken × 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken) **MVS × 2 (Maser Vibration Sword (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo)×2 **VARIS × 1 (ヴァリス, Varisu?) **Hadron Blaster × 1 (ハドロンブラスター, Hadoron Burasutā) **F.L.E.I.J.A. (Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament) x1 *'Equipment/Installment:' **Blaze Luminous × 5 **Harken Booster × 4 **Factsphere sensor × 2 **Landspinner propulsion system **Integrated Float System In 2018, Suzaku receives an updated version of the Lancelot called the Lancelot Conquista (ランスロット コンクエスター, Ransurotto Konkuesutā). The Float System backpack is now standard equipment. The Conquista gains a Hadron Blaster, which is mounted on top of the Float System and fired by docking the VARIS rifle to the underside of the larger cannon mount. Its unique Core Luminous has been tuned and refined, increasing its power in battle, and it is equipped with countermeasures that provide a partial defense against the Knightmare-disabling Gefjun Disturber. The Conquista has an additional three energy shields on its legs and chest. The leg shields increase the effectiveness of its kicks. It also has four secondary emitters on the chest which can form the "Core Luminous Cone", a conical barrier that extends several feet ahead of the Lancelot, as opposed to the flat nature of normal shielding. The Conquista is heavily damaged during a battle with Kallen's newly upgraded Guren. The Hadron Blaster is sliced in half, both legs and its left arm are sliced off, and the chest armor is damaged as well. Lancelot Albion *'Series:' Z-01 *'Height:' 4.49m *'Weight:' 6890kg *'Weapons:' ** MVS (Maser Vibration Sword (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo) ×2 ** Super VARIS (variable ammunition repulsion impact spitfire) rifle (ヴァリス, Varisu) ×2 ** Slash Harkens x4 *'Equipment/Installment:' **Blaze Luminous × 4 **Factsphere sensor × 2 **Harken Booster × 4 **Landspinner propulsion system **Energy wing offense & defense/propulsion system (capable of launching energy bolts and forming a barrier) With the Lancelot Conquista taken out of commission, Suzaku receives the Lancelot Albion (ランスロット アルビオン, Ransurotto Arubion), a ninth generation custom Knightmare built specifically for him by Lloyd. Its design differs radically from its predecessors, featuring much more ornamental armor while the head unit is slightly larger. It maintains its previous armament and defenses, but enhanced. The shields are larger, it carries a pair of double-barreled VARIS rifles featuring two standard barrels for rapid fire and a larger one for charged shots, and its MVS swords can match Galahad's Excalibur. It uses the same energy wing system used on the final form of the Guren, but with three energy feathers instead of four. The wings can fire dozens of energy bolts over a wide area, each one capable of destroying a Knightmare in a single hit. The wings are also used as a defense mechanism similar to the Blaze Luminous, enveloping the Albion in a full-body energy shield for protection. The Lancelot Albion is destroyed in the final battle with the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Elements Type. Suzaku however, manages to survive the duel. Category:Knightmare Frames